


Slick for the Doc

by Destielshipper4Cas



Series: Doctor Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Doctor Dean Winchester, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Patient Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: Unable to slick anymore, Cas goes to a new doctor for omegas, Doctor Winchester. The attraction is immediate, and when Dean checks if everything is working right, things get hot and heavy…





	Slick for the Doc

Cas was sitting in the waiting room, flipping through some health magazine for omegas without really registering any of it.

The last omega who was in the waiting room with him had been called in a while ago and Cas was grateful to have some peace and quiet. The omega had been chatty, too, and Cas really didn’t like making small talk with strangers. He now knew way too much about ‘Garth’s’ future pup and his asshole mate he had had a fight with that morning.

Garth had been in there a long time and Cas began to wonder if he’d be sent home without getting to talk to the doctor at all, since the office had officially closed a few minutes ago, and the receptionist, a pretty redhead beta, was looking at the clock every few seconds.

It wasn’t too late—Cas could still turn around and go home. Good doctors for omegas were hard to come by and his issue was rather… delicate. Why did his old doctor have to retire? Cas had been comfortable with him, at least.

Doctor Winchester’s practice came highly recommended and his average patient rating was great, sure, but Cas wasn’t comfortable with new doctors. Plus, Doctor Winchester was an alpha. A gentle one, as the reviews had said, but it sure would be strange to talk to an alpha about slick production…

Cas was startled out of his thoughts when he heard voices. He looked up and saw Garth walking down the corridor, telling his life story to a man in a white coat, who was trailing behind him.

The doc somehow managed to politely send Garth on his way, and Cas listened with half an ear as the alpha told his receptionist to go home for the night, he ‘got this.’

Then the doc walked towards him and said, “Castiel Novak?”

When Cas looked up, he got the first good look at the alpha and his heart began to pound, his throat suddenly dry.

He wanted to greet the doc gracefully, but what actually came out was a squeaky, “Doctor Sexy!”

Cas quickly cleared his throat and corrected himself, “I mean—Winchester! Hello, Doctor Winchester.”

He could feel himself blushing. Way to make an idiot out of himself in front of quite possibly the sexiest alpha on Earth.

Doctor Winchester just smirked at him as he shook his hand. “Call me Dean.”

With those words, he motioned for Cas to follow him and walked down the corridor past the receptionist who had gotten her stuff in the meantime and was saying goodbye to them on her way out.

Cas thought he caught a whiff of Dean’s scent, even though he was probably wearing scent blockers as a doctor, but he really liked what he smelled.

When Dean turned around to him and caught him scenting the air, Cas blushed again and quickly stopped, but Dean just smiled at him and didn’t comment on the fact that Cas had tried to scent him.

“You a fan?” Dean asked and for a second, Cas was just staring at him dumbfounded, no idea what the beautiful alpha was even talking about.

Dean seemed to have interpreted his look correctly and clarified, “Doctor Sexy?”

“Oh, uhm… no. Well, sort of. I watch it occasionally.”

“Well, he is one sexy alpha,” Dean said, winking at him.

Cas bit his tongue to hold back from replying, ‘Not as sexy as you.’

They had reached the examination room and Dean indicated that Cas should hop onto the table. He himself sat down on the backless rolling chair and rolled over to him.

“So… What seems to be the problem?”

“I… uhm…” Cas took a deep breath. He had rehearsed in his head what he was going to say out in the waiting room, but faced with this Adonis of an alpha, the words were suddenly gone. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Lately, I seem to be unable to produce any… slick,” he finished on a mumble.

Did the doctor _have_ to be so unbearably cute?! It would have been so much easier talking to his old doctor about this.

“I see.” Dean was rolling his chair over to his computer, opening up Cas’ file to take a look at it. “How old are you?” he asked.

Cas didn’t really feel like telling the cute doctor that he had just turned 45. He was thinking about lying, but he was here because he needed help, and telling Doctor Winchester that he was 39 wouldn’t accomplish anything. He was just about to tell him the truth when Dean had found the information in his file anyway.

“Ah, 45.” He rolled back next to the exam table and explained, “It’s perfectly normal at your age that the slick production isn’t what it used to be. The best advice I could give you? Your alpha should take his time with you. Seduce you, maybe massage you, y’know? Try to tease some slick out of you before even thinking about mounting you...”

“I don’t have an alpha,” Cas blurted out and promptly blushed again. Why had he said that?

Dean smiled at him brightly, which made Cas feel better about blurting out information about his non-existent love life.

“If you prefer, I could check if there’s some medical issue that prevents you from producing enough slick?” he suggested and waited for Cas’ nod before he put on some medical gloves, telling Cas to get undressed.

While Cas took off his clothes, Dean politely looked away, which Cas thought was needless since he would see everything during the examination anyway. But at least that meant Dean didn’t see him blush _yet again._

When Dean turned around, the alpha with the cocky smirk and witty responses seemed almost shy as he rubbed his neck and began, haltingly, “It would be easier if you…”

He made a vague gesture with his hand that Cas couldn’t interpret. When Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as he was trying to make sense of what the doctor wanted him to do, Dean continued, “If you could present for better access.”

“Oh.”

Dean must have told countless omegas to present for an exam. Why would he, after years of practicing medicine, still be shy about it?

Cas turned around to face the wall and got on all fours, lifting his ass in the air. He heard Dean rummage around and the next moment, a lubricated finger was inserted into his asshole. Cas had feared he might get aroused being fingered by the sexy alpha, but the touch was very clinical and Dean’s fingers expertly avoided any places that might make this feel like more than it was.

After feeling around inside of him with his finger for a while, Dean pulled it out and declared, “Nothing wrong as far as I can tell.”

Cas turned around, a bit disappointed that Dean couldn’t help him, but when he caught Dean’s gaze, the alpha was looking at him indecisively, licking his bottom lip.

Then he said in a rush, “Do you mind if I try to tease some slick out of you? To check if it’s possible?”

Oh God, Doctor Sexy Winchester wanted to make him slick! Cas quickly put his hands in his lap to shield Dean’s eyesight from his dick, which twitched in interest.

“Uhm… no, I don’t mind,” he quickly said when he realized Dean was looking at him, a bit nervous.

Then Cas turned around again, assuming his previous position.

A tentative hand landed on Cas’ right hip, but nothing happened for a moment.

“You just tell me if I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable,” Dean finally said and then the second hand was placed on his left buttock and Dean began massaging his globes.

Occasionally, he brushed against his crack, but that appeared more like an accident. Dean seemed content to just give him a butt massage.

Still, just Dean’s hands on him with a sexual intent had Cas’ dick harden further and Cas was glad that Dean couldn’t see it from his position.

Cas knew that the scent blockers he had applied that morning were slowly wearing off, but he didn’t think Dean could smell just how aroused he already was yet.

After a while, Dean changed it up a bit. He reached between Cas’ legs and fondled his balls, then retreated again and didn’t do anything for a few seconds. Cas was hypersensitive, waiting for another touch, which promptly came where he least expected it, his neck, his sides, back to his ass...

Then Dean’s hand lightly brushed against his cock, his fingers there and gone again, back to his balls and then back to brushing over his crack, feather-like touches that drove Cas positively _insane._

Finally, when Cas thought he could take no more, Dean’s fingers entered him again, but this time, it wasn’t a clinical touch, but one meant to arouse.

Dean brushed against his prostate in passing and Cas moaned in pleasure, undulating his hips to try and get some friction for his neglected cock.

Instead of pressing against his prostate again, maybe a bit harder this time, the fingers retreated, and Cas whined in protest, which earned him a chuckle from Dean.

Sadistic bastard!

But then the fingers were replaced by Dean’s tongue and Cas cried out wantonly. First, the tongue teased along the rim, circling his entrance. Then Dean started flicking his tongue across his hole and pushed the tip inside.

Cas was trying to regulate his breathing, but it was getting more difficult by the minute. He couldn’t hold back the moans anymore.

Dean’s tongue probed deeper into his tight channel before it left and the next moment, it was running along the inside of his thigh, up and up until it found his sacs.

Someone else’s scent blockers were apparently wearing off because suddenly, Cas was hit by the musky scent of alpha arousal—the most delicious and arousing scent he had ever smelled.

Dean had inserted his finger into his hole again, adding a second one, and Cas could feel himself slick.

The alpha kept going, fucking his finger in and out of him lazily, not only making Cas’ cock leak a steady stream of precum, but slick leak out of his asshole too, trickling down his thighs.

“There,” Dean said shakily and cleared his throat. “Everything is a-okay with your slick production,” he declared as he pulled his fingers out of Cas’ hole.

“Oh,” Cas only managed to reply.

The alpha could probably smell his disappointment. Cas had never been this aroused in his entire life and Dean just _had_ to smell how close he had gotten Cas to climax.

The alpha hesitated. “I could check if it’s enough to take an alpha’s cock?” he asked, tentatively.

“Yes!”

The answer had probably come a bit too quickly and enthusiastically, but Dean had probably asked with ulterior motives anyway. Cas was basically _leaking_ slick all over Dean’s examination table—there was no question about whether his channel was slick enough to take an alpha’s cock. Cas hadn’t slicked that much since he had first presented as an omega and gone into his first heat.

He heard clothes rustle and when he looked over his shoulder, he could see that Dean had fumbled his cock out of his trousers.

Cas, who had melted into a puddle of pleasure while Dean had ‘teased some slick out of him,’ got up on all fours to present again, raising his ass towards Dean and going down on his forearms, waiting for the head of the alpha’s cock to breach his ass.

He felt Dean’s cockhead kiss his hole, but the alpha didn’t push forward. Instead, he used his cock to spread Cas’ slick up and down his crack, teasing his fluttering hole, which was so hungry for the alpha’s cock.

Cas was going out of his mind. His poor hole was trying to clench onto something that wasn’t there, and instead of sticking his big alpha cock into Cas, Dean’s hand moved lower to massage Cas’ sacs again, getting them to produce more sperm until they hung heavy between his legs.

Cas felt a tingling in his balls and he knew that he would spend soon. He raised his ass high in the air in invitation, more slick running out of his hole.

“Yeah, baby,” Dean said, a smile in his voice. “You’re nice and ready for my cock, aren’t you?”

In response, Cas simply spread his legs wider, offering his ass for the taking.

_Finally_, Dean slid into him from behind, filling his empty hole.

When he bottomed out, the alpha let out a grunt.

“Seems to fit,” he said as he thrust in and out of Cas’ ass experimentally. Then he held still and leaned forward to whisper into Cas’ ear, “Wanna find out if it’s enough to take a knot?”

Cas’ channel was dripping wet at this point—he doubted any omega had _ever_ slicked that much for their alpha, but he vigorously nodded nonetheless.

He clenched his ass muscles around Dean’s cock, getting a sexy low grunt out of Dean for his efforts as the alpha began to fuck harder into Cas.

Dean had teased him so much that it wasn’t long before he felt his stomach muscles clench and he spilled his come onto the exam table and some onto the wall without even being touched.

The alpha fucked him through it with long, hard strokes, and when Cas clenched down on him again, Dean went wild, driving into his channel at a frantic pace to chase his own orgasm.

Then he suddenly stilled and Cas could feel Dean’s cock swell in his ass. Just as the first spurt of cum was shot deep inside of him, Dean pushed his knot into his hole to plug him up. Cas could feel spurt after spurt of the alpha’s seed squirting into him, shooting deep up towards his womb.

After he had spent himself inside of Cas, Dean slumped down on top of him, holding him gently in his arms, and Cas burrowed back against the alpha with a content sigh, feeling safe and cared for.

They lay like that for a while as they waited for their heart rates to return to normal.

After a few minutes, Dean huffed out a laugh.

Cas looked back over his shoulder to find out what was so funny, and Dean smiled at him. “Not the most comfortable position to be tied together,” he explained his amusement.

“Yes, well, you didn’t have to knot me,” Cas said, a bit grumpy now that the high of his orgasm was over.

When he saw Dean’s face fall, he immediately regretted lashing out, but he had gotten angry when the thought had occurred to him that Dean might fuck all of his omega patients. A good looking alpha like him who was apparently an expert at turning on omegas and getting them off? Yeah, he probably did this all the time.

As if he had read his mind, Dean said, “You’re not gonna have my license revoked, are you? ’Cause I’ve never had sex with a patient before and I have no idea what came over me, you were just so… and your _smell_, God! Are you going into heat? Not that _that’s_ an excuse…”

“I wanted you to fuck and knot me. Very badly,” Cas quickly set things straight. “And yes, I am about to go into heat, so we can blame our impotence to control ourselves on that if it helps.”

Somehow, that seemed to amuse Dean, who laughed again. “‘Impotence’ might not be the right word here,” he chuckled. “I’ll have you know I’m very potent.”

Cas furrowed his brows. “Is that a flirtation?” he asked the wall in front of him.

He could feel Dean shrug. “If you want it to be.”

Why would Dean flirt with him? He already had his knot plugged in his ass.

When Cas didn’t react one way or another, Dean continued, “Obviously our scents are compatible if we were attracted to each other’s scents even though the scent blockers should have dulled them. We’re _definitely_ sexually compatible. I’m just sayin’, maybe we should hang out some time?”

Cas wanted to see Dean’s face to know what he was getting at, but looking over his shoulder at Dean was getting tiresome. The doc had a point—it really wasn’t the most comfortable position to be tied together. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to be knotted by Dean in a bed, Dean spooning him from behind, cuddling him…

Still, Cas didn’t quite know what Dean was trying to say, which was why he asked, “Are you asking me out while your dick is in my ass?”

A pause. Then Dean pulled out of him with a soft slurping sound, slick and cum gushing out of his hole. Finally, Cas could sit up and turn around to look at the alpha.

Dean gave him a shy smile. “There. Now I don’t have my dick in your ass. Wanna go out on a date sometime?”

For all Cas cared, Dean could have asked him with his dick inside of him—there was no way he was going to say no to that. He had a feeling they were compatible in more ways than sexual attraction and he couldn’t wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love a comment if you enjoyed reading this fic.
> 
> If you want to support me another way, reblogging this fic on tumblr would be nice. **[(click here for the tumblr link)](https://destielshipper4cas.tumblr.com/post/187865443354/slick-for-the-doc-rating-explicit-tags-omega)**.


End file.
